borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Vault Hunter's Relic
Suspiciously uneffective? Ever noticed how the odds of it causing a rare, unique, legendary or e-tech weapon are unaffected? Fought The Warrior with and without it two times each, and he dropped roughly the same ammount. BUT the relic DOES increase the income of uncommon items (Green). 02:31, October 8, 2012 (UTC) : could just be chance. It is a 5 percent increase, it is not garunteed. ????? :: Confirmed here today: it's a placebo. Fought the warrior several times with it and only once a legendary item spawned. Then, as soon as I banked it, The Impaler shield came out in the fifth rematch. 02:31, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ::: That doesn't really confirm it at all. MyDreamName (talk) 00:27, October 11, 2012 (UTC) ::: It's not much a placebo as it is almost completely trivial. As an example if an item had a 5% drop chance and you had this equpt, the drop chance would rise to 5.25%. This would be the difference between getting one mre 5% drop chance item every 400 fights. 19:51, October 18, 2012 (UTC) ::: Actualy it would be 20 fights for a .25% chance to add up to having been another 5% ::: use a calculator before you speculate as to what an item does 01:14, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ::: Doesn't prove anything. I recall seeing the post of someone who found the code of the relic. Basically, when an item is generated, every part of it (Stock, barrel, mag etc) is chosen from a list, and every part has its own rarity (Common, Uncommon, etc) - the final rarity being calculated from the parts rarity. Of course, every part is not chosen with the same chance - or rarity would not make any sense. That's why every part has a "weight", basically the higher the weight of a part, the higher the chances for this part to be selected. ::: The true effect of the relic is to decrease the weight of all Common parts and increase the weight of all the Rare parts. That means that there will be slightly less whites and slightly more greens and blues, basically. The drop rate is NOT affected, only the quality - and the difference is very slight if existing for Very Rare and Legendary weapons. Seud (talk) 20:32, October 18, 2012 (UTC) ::: EDIT : My bad, Borderlands 2 works differently from Borderlands 1. Instead, the rarity is decided - before - the gun/item is created (or at least the "parts"), and available parts are thus different for each rarity (Common, Uncommon, Rare, Very rare and E-Tech). But that doesn't change very much the deal, this rarity is still affected, only in a different way. Seud (talk) 17:50, October 26, 2012 (UTC) I believe the Vault Hunters Relic only increases the chance for Greens and lowers chance for Whites. So from what I understand, a PC gamer did testing on this relic and found that it decreased the chances of white items by 5% and increases the chances of green items by 5%. They also did further testing with a memory editor, increasing the percent to 100%, 1000%, and 1000000%. No effects on golds, blues, purples. (Pink did not exist back then). I am trying to find the original thread where I read the tests being done, but it is taking me time. One of the sources I see quoted is this one, but I can't verify it till later. Theaceoffire (talk) 14:10, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Patched? I've been using this relic since the day it came out. I usually use it until I hit lv 50, then dupe all my legendaries so I can progress through and have a little fun using all those guns that didn't drop in the process. But recently, I started a new game as Zero and saw what might be a difference. First, let me state that I don't farm. I really don't play enough to spend a bunch of time grinding. Second, this run would've been my 8th character run, and I had never seen a legit legendary drop until this point. Third, I mainly play solo, but even on co-op games, I don't see legendaries. Anyway, I plodded along like normal: Knuckle Dragger - No Hornet. Liars' Berg - picked up a DP rod (Not legendary, but it carried me through 6 levels or so). Started towards Flint and had a Bonus Package drop from Boom (SWEET) Flint - Tinderbox (meh) Crap, crap, more crap, Ohh, Savage Lee - nuthin. Southpaw Steamworks (First run through the assassins mission) - Judge, Emporer (fire), and a loot midget that dropped an Unkempt Harold. Now don't get me wrong, it could just be dumb luck, but in 12 levels I've picked up more rare drops than I did through 3 lv 56 characters. Anyone else see this? Grindfest (talk) 16:33, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Additionally, I just topped lv 20 and on my second Laney White kill, she dropped a misless Gub. Jus sayin. Grindfest (talk) 16:36, October 8, 2013 (UTC) 'My Beautiful math ' I took all that time to calculate the increase in odds and they raise the drop rate. ;/ Now I'll have to find the new rates. Kgk4569 (talk) 18:43, May 28, 2015 (UTC)